Home Coming!
by sabain2
Summary: Bella returns to Forks but someone from her past is waiting in the wings to tear her new life apart. AU HUMAN! BxE.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my new story and this time I'm not going to ditch or give up on it! I hope you enjoy it!

Happy Reading!

**DISCLAIMER** - I may be **A** Stephanie but I'm not **THE** Stephenie!

* * *

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Passengers this is your Captain speaking, we are approaching Port Angeles so could you please re-fasten your seat belts. I hope you have enjoyed your flight with us and have a pleasant stay."

Pleasant stay? What is he thinking? This is the Olympic Peninsula, the rainiest place on the earth. Don't get me wrong I'm happy to be coming here but I truly wished it had better weather. I'm returning to a small town by the name of Forks to spend sometime with my Dad Charlie and finish out High School. I haven't really been back to Forks for years; usually Dad meets me in California for two weeks or so in the summer holidays, as the sun anywhere beats the rain in Forks.

My Mom Renee and I thought that this would be the perfect time for my return as she had just re-married to Phil Dwyer (a retired pro Baseball player). He's a little young for my liking but he makes my mom happy and that what matters. Anyway, with Mom and Phil just newly married and him away to start a new job as assistant coach to the Florida Marlins, and me away to college next year it just seems right to return home now.

I lived in Forks until the age of four when my Mom couldn't stand the sight of it anymore. She hated the small town and everything that went with it, while my Dad loved it. Charlie and Renee married real young, straight out of high school, mistaking first love for true love. I was a product of their honeymoon in Vegas and the rest you can say is history.

I don't mind that they couldn't stay together, I guess it was better that they were apart and happy than miserable together. And it all worked out for the best as Charlie also re-married when I was 10. He met his wife Abby in Forks Hospital during one of my several visits. I have balance issues that all that needs to be said. Well Abby was my nurse and she stitched me back together many a time, during these encounters their love blossomed. Abby is amazing; I love her to pieces. She is probably more of a Mom to me than Renee, not that Renee isn't great; it's just she's more of a teenager than me. So Abby and Dad hit it off, got married and a couple of years later had my darling baby sister Zoë. Zoë's the most adorable four year old I've ever met. She's my little ray of sunshine in Forks, and I missed her so much when I was in Arizona. So getting to see her everyday kind of sealed the deal about me coming to live here.

The plane had finally came to a stand still and I guess, I could say, I was excited about coming being back in Washington. I gathered my things and waited by turn to exit the tiny tin bird. I'd been on a plane for the total of 5 hours and was finally happy to be safely on solid ground. I made my way over to baggage claims, where I was met by my welcoming committee and a chorus of "Welcome Home Bells."

"Beeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Zoë screamed when she finally spotted me.

"Zoë, my little sunbeam, have you missed me?"

"Yea, I've missed you so much my Bella Bear!"

I dropped my hand luggage and wrapped her into the biggest and tightest hug I could manage.

"I've missed you so much too munchkin."

I set her down again but it appears she wasn't ready to let go just yet, so I offered my hand and that surviced.

"Hey kiddo, how was your flight?" boomed my Dad.

"Not too bad Dad."

"We're really happy to have you here."

"I'm happy to be here too Abby!"

"Well lets get going then, I got your luggage during your hugging marathon with little miss." Dad laughed.

The drive back to Forks was a peaceful one, in that I hardly had to talk, Zoë did enough of it for the bot of us. I've really missed that kid, we are so different but still so similar. Well I'm Miss Plain Jane with mid-back length brown wavy hair, dull brown behind my glasses, a heart shaped face and a flat figure. Zoë has beautiful curly strawberry blonde hair, dark blue eyes, a cute button nose and to top it off a winning smile. You could say we both looked like our respective Moms. However some say that though we don't like alike at all there is something in our mannerisms that shows our connection.

Most the way home Zoë talked about a boy named Aiden who is her best friend. Oh I remember when being friends with a boy was that simple. How I wish it could be like that again.

We finally arrived at Chez Swan a little after 3pm, and all I wanted was to take a nice warm shower and change into something more comfortable for all the unpacking I had to do. Charlie's house is really nice. It was big, white and reminded me of the houses seen in suburban areas in TV shows, i.e. Desperate Housewives. But I loved it. I have so many childhood memories of playing in the yard on those occasional days when it wouldn't rain.

For the Police Chief of Forks and his Nurse bride Charlie did very well for himself. He wouldn't tell you but he is quite shrewd on the stock market and knows when to hold or bail. He's made himself a small fortune and I'm proud of him.

The house had 5 bedrooms (3 of which are en-suite), a spacious kitchen, a huge living room and dinning room, an utility room, a study, a downstairs toilet and a lovely porch. The house is impressive to say the least and I remember when Charlie took me to view it. It wasn't long after Abby announced she was pregnant with Zoë and they decided that since their family was growing they needed a bigger house. And now I could this house becoming my home.

I made my way up to my room. It was large, blue and all mine. Charlie came up and dropped of my baggage, but since most of my stuff had been already shipped up there wasn't much. He told me that dinner would be ready by 6 and to be down sharp.

I quickly grabbed my wash bag and headed to my en-suite bathroom. The shower was warm and welcoming. As the water ran and washed the days grime away I suddenly felt better. Of course I would miss Pheonix not only the people I left behind but the weather too. Nevertheless coming here was about new beginning and fresh starts and that's exactly what I'm getting.

Once out of the shower, I dried myself off and went in hunt of some comfy clothes. Upon finding a nice pair of baggie jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie I was set to tackle the challenge of unpacking my life.

By 6 I had all my clothes put away, set up my desk, and started to pile my many CDs in an orderly fashion. Abby called dinner and I was down in a flash. I hadn't eaten since I had a sandwich on the plane and let me tell you plane food isn't all that filling. Abby had made the works, lasagne with chunky fries and peas, my favourite!

Charlie definitely ate better since he and Abby got together; as you could say my Mom's a disaster chef in that every dish she makes is a disaster. Renee does try it's just that her weird concoctions were inedible in the first place before she burned them to a crisp.

Dinner was lovely and light conversation filled the air. It was during pudding of Abby's homemade apple pie and ice cream, that Charlie made an announcement.

"Well Bells, we are so happy have you here back home and it couldn't have came at a better time. As Abby and I are going to have another baby."

" Congratulations Dad, Abby." I said as I hugged them both. "Zoë you hear that we're getting a new baby brother or sister."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" she squealed and knew that the news had sunk in.

"I'm so happy for you both, for us. When are you due?"

"Early March." Abby smiled.

"Ooooooooo I can't wait. And I'll be here to help you with anything you need, just say it and I'll do it."

"Thanks so much Bella," Abby gushed.

"Now let's get back to dinner." Dad said. He always thought with his stomach. Men.

"Oh before I forget, the Cullens have invited us over to dinner tomorrow." Abby added.

"Is Aiden coming?" Zoë asked.

"Of course sweetie, all the Hale children will be there."

Sweetie is Abby term of endearment for everyone. Being a Nurse really suited her caring personality.

"Ok, does that mean me too?" I wondered.

"Of course sweetie, you are family so they invited you too. You'll get to meet the Cullen and Hale children."

Oh great I thought to myself. A whole night sitting with young children who I didn't know, that's definitely my idea of fun.

* * *

After dinner I helped Dad wash up. We worked well together in peaceful harmony; both of us weren't much for talking. I then headed up to finish my unpacking and get ready for bed. This had been one tiring day. I'm glad it's over.

Around 9 there was a rap at my door.

"Come in." I called

"Sweetie, I don't mean to bother you but Zoë wont go to sleep until she's said night to you." Abby said

"Oh Abby it's no bother at all."

I went to Zoë's room, which was 3 doors down from mine to find her sitting up on her bed eagerly waiting for me.

"Hey sunny, what you waiting up for?" I teased.

"You, silly!"

I sat on the edge of her princess bed and she lunged at me into a hug.

"Whats all this about?" I asked as I cradled her in my lap.

"I've just missed you _so so so so_ much Bella Bear. Promise you're not leaving for a while yet."

"I promise. How does a whole year sound?"

"Good but I wish it were for longer."

"How much longer?"

"I don't know, is forever too long?"

"You know, you'll always have me. Right in there." I said pointing at her heart.

"Really?"

"Mhm. You should be getting some sleep now, little miss."

"I don't wanna. I want to stay up with you!"

"Well I'm going to my bed anyway." I said faking a yawn.

"Ok, I'll go to sleep but…"

"But what?"

"Could you play me my song first?" she asked all bashful.

"Of course baby, anything for my little sister."

We made our way over to Zoë's playroom/my music room. I sat down at the bench of my Clavinova and sat Zoë on my knee, and started to play the song I had written for her when she was born. It was a lullaby to sing my little sister to sleep. And as I played and the music over took me, I notice the little live wire was slowly drifting to sleep. When she was fully in the land of nod, I carried back to her bed, tucked her in, and switched of the lights.

Once I was in my room I set about finishing some more unpacking.

"You know she's missed having you around so much." Dad voice broke me out of my concentration.

"Me too."

"Bella, I'm glad to have you back I just wish it were from a happier point."

"Dad, it is on a happy note,"

"But…"

"No buts Dad, I just don't want to talk about _that_ anymore. Can't we just enjoy the time we have here?"

"Sure Bells, anything you want."

"Thanks Dad," I said as I hugged him.

"I think you should give up for the night and head to bed too."

"Okay Dad, goodnight."

"Goodnight Baby,"

As Dad left, I clear my bed of clutter, pulled out a pair of pj's, changed, and went into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

So what do you think? PLEASE **REVIEW** or **PM** me if you have any questions, queries or comments (good or bad).

Stephanie x


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!

Here's Chapter 2, which includes a very tasty Mr Cullen. Hope you like it!

Happy Reading!

**DISCLAIMER** - I may be **A** Stephanie but I'm not **THE** Stephenie!

* * *

Chapter 2

BPOV

Eugh who could be calling me at this time in the morning. It's freaking 9am on a Sunday morning. My ears finally escape the grogginess of sleep and recognize a familiar ringtone of Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls.

Of course it's my pain in the ass; hyperactive best friend Grace Mackenzie. I swear I'll kill the girl the next time I see her.

I pull on my glasses and answer with an annoyed "What?"

"And good morning to you too sunshine!"

"Whatever Grace-less, why are you calling me at 9am on a Sunday morning for?" Grace Mackenzie or better known as Grace-less to me, has been my best friend since she'd moved to Arizona from Scotland. She arrived in time for the first day of middle school where we were paired together in orientation, and from then on out we've been inseparable until now that is.

"I missed you, I just wanted to talk to my bestest friend ever is that a crime?"

"It is when said best friend is an irritable bear in the mornings. And you can't have been missing me already. I've only been gone 24 hours."

"I know, I know. But I still missed you. Who am I going to go on my Sunday morning run with now?"

"How about Dexter? You know he'd do anything for you!" Dexter Sullivan is my other best friend. Dex is like my big protective brother; he's always been there for me. It all started when Dex's Mom and my Mom instantly began best friends when we first moved to Pheonix hence pairing me and Dex together on playdates.

"Erm … how about … NO! You know that running was _our_ thing, plus Dexter lazier than you were. He won't be out his pit until at least 1!"

"Ok, ok … fairs fair. If you give me 10 minutes I can jog and chat to you on the phone, how does that sound?"

"Fab I'll call back in 10!" Grace squealed as she hung up the phone.

-

I quickly changed into shorts and a tour tee, then ran to wash my face, brush my teeth and pull my hair into a messy bun. The house was oddly quiet for just after 9 in the morning. I found Charlie in the kitchen with the paper.

"Good morning kiddo. I'm surprised to see you up this early."

"Hey Dad, yea me too." I said as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"What you doing up so early?"

"Oh you know, Grace-less called begging me to go running with her."  
"She does know you're here now, right?" My confused Dad asked.

"Yea, she wants me to go for a run her but talk to her through the phone as we go."

"Okay, that girl is strange." Dad laughed

"And don't I know it! I better get going she should ring any moment now. Bye!"

"A word of warning first, don't go into the forest it's too easy to get lost in there. Have fun and bye Bells."

"Ok thanks Dad."

-

As I stepped out my door, Grace's ringtone rang again. I answered and sent to handsfree, pocketed my iphone and start my walk.  
"Hey, you ready?" Grace asked, she is way to enthusiastic for her own good especially at this time in the morning.

"As I'll ever be, you?"

"You now I always am!" I just laughed at that. "So how's Forks?"

"Green. How about Pheonix?"

"Missing you of course!"

"Aww so sweet!"

Grace continued to babble about everything and anything, while my thoughts began to wonder. I really will miss Pheonix. I had the best friends anyone could ask for – Grace, Dexter, Owen and Kyle. Together we are a unit; nothing could break us apart. It's strange that we're together as we are all so different, but I guess our love for music brought us all together.

Like I said Dex and me had been together since well forever, so when I started taking brass lessons Dex followed suit. And through the junior orchestra and concert band we went to, we meet Owen and Kyle. Owen plays bassoon and Kyle plays clarinet. Owen is the same age as Dex and they bonded by doing their big brother protective thing to Kyle and me. Every since then we've stuck together. Dex and Owen being the protectors and me, Kyle and (since middle school) Grace just put up with them. Funny thing is that I wouldn't have them any other way. So there we were, our gang, and when Grace told us she a musician too well, it just seemed like it was meant to be.

And when high school came we were ready, having already witnessed Dex and Owen survive their freshmen year we (Grace and I) knew that we could too, Kyle still had a year to wait. We all delved heavily into the music scene at school, playing in every band, orchestra and ensemble we could. So it was only natural that we started our own one. Dex as lead singer, Owen as lead guitar, me as rhythm (plus piano when needed), Kyle on bass and Grace on drums seeing as she is a percussionist. We never took ourselves seriously it was just away to have fun together through something we all loved – music.

If you saw us together you'd think – what? Dex, Owen and Kyle all had the skater boy image down, which suited our musical style. With their hair in their eyes, Emo style, and their clothes all exceedingly baggy it was a miracle they could move around and not injury themselves as much as me and Grace-less. I would say my style fitted in with the boys' image, while my clothes may not be as baggy they were definitely more in the area of comfort than fashion, while Grace's weren't. I was and still am a jean-and-t-shirt type of girl. However Grace was a bit more flamboyant, with her bright colors and European style she definitely stood out from the crowd and almost always tried to make me too. Which is most definitely not my cup of tea. Being musical has helped my confidence, which I think was mainly why my Mom made me get tested for Brass. She would always say I was too shy for my own good, and that I would never get the most out of life unless because I would never go out and grabbed it. But thankfully my instructor said I had a natural ability and we started my lessons straight away. And after trying a few different instruments out we finally found the one for me, which was the trumpet. When Dex started he went into with an instrument picked out in mind, and luckily for him, there was a shortage of trombone players and they really needed more kids to pick it up.

I was brought out of my reverie when Grace began shouting into my ear.

"What?" I shouted back

"So you are still there and not dead somewhere in a ditch?"

"Mhm, why?"

"Well I've been calling your name for the last 10 minutes. Were you in daydream-land that you visit when you're reading?"

"I guess so,"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Us, you guys, Pheonix, the past you know."

"Oh ok,"

"So what were you saying before?"

"Well I was just thinking that it's so stupid that Forks High goes back a whole week before Pheonix, we are totally missing out on some us time."

"I agree, but you can still call all the time."

"When is your lunch break we'll call everyday to make sure your fine."

"I don't know yet, but I'll text you my schedule when I get ok?"

"Ok, where about are you now?"

"I don't have a clue, but I think I'm gonna turn around and head back, how about you?" I was a little worried that I had no clue where I was but I'd been running on a straight road so I should be safe enough to just get right back.

"Well I'm already at the park so I don't have far in our route left dearie." As Grace said "dearie" her Scots accent was thick and heavy, which made me laugh.

Its kinda funny that Grace and I are so bad at anything that requires coordination hence our nicknames Grace-less and Klutzosaur since I bring destruction in my wake wherever I go like a dinosaur. But any sport like running or swimming where we weren't required to hit any targets or participate in teams Grace and I were fine.

"I think it's time for me to sign off now, dearie. I'll text you later on though, ok?"

"Okay dokay, love you. Bye!"

"Yea love you too, bye!"

Now I was free just to enjoy my run and take in my new scenery, here's hoping I'll make it back alive.

* * *

EPOV

It's 9am on a Sunday morning and I have to be up and ready because Coach Swan wants to discuss pre-season tactics. I'm glad he takes his job seriously or we wouldn't have won the last two seasons but hey 9am on a Sunday morning is harsh, but especially so if it's the last day of the holidays.

I shout for Emmett to get his ass in gear and go wait by my silver Volvo. Thankfully Coach isn't running drills today, just tactics. I think I can handle that, its still to early for me to be up and running.  
I start the car and begin the drive to my best friend Jasper's house to pick him up. Emmett as per normal is babbling on about either cars or sports or Rosalie. I stopped paying attention to him when I was 5. I'd realized by then that if he never had something that interesting to say and if he did I always knew when it was coming. There's a joke within my family and friends that I'm a bit of a mind reader, but I think people are just too easily read.

I pull up by Jasper's and he quickly hops in. When I'm driving it never takes that long to get anywhere. I'm a bit of a speed demon you could say. So the drive continues with Emmett constant jabbering, Jasper always being the strong and silent type said hardly anything, like he could with Emmett, anyway I wasn't paying attention as normal to them when I saw her.

In the distance there was this beautiful brunette running on the roadside talking to someone on her handsfree, and all I could do was stare in awe of her. I wondered how come I had never seen this beauty before, was she new here? By her looks I would say she was still in high school. She was wearing shorts and a tour t-shirt and as we got a little closer I saw it was of one of my favorite bands – Linkin Park. I hadn't notice but I was sub-consciously slowing down, I was so drawn her I didn't want the moment to pass. She never noticed me she was too enthralled in her conversation but when her head bobbed up for a moment I saw the most gorgeous set of brown eyes under her specs, and all to soon I was drowning in them. I wasn't until Emmett shoved me and that I noticed we had driven past but I was too dazzled to notice.

"Oooo Eddie, don't tell me someone finally managed to snare your attention?" Like I said I never did pay much attention to anyone.

"Shut it Emmett," and with that I picked up my speed and arrived at Coach's early. Usually practice was held at the park or the school's outdoor field where we played our home games, but tactic sessions were always at the Coach's, he said something about wanting to be comfortable when discussing important issues. Like I said he takes his job too seriously.

Emmett being Emmett didn't even bother knocking on the door, he just barged right in. Coach always made us feel welcome especially Emmett. Emmett had graduated two summers ago now but was always welcomed back into the team and this year he was awarded assistant coach, which he said meant he could boss us around like he doesn't already. If Emmett hadn't been my brother or I hadn't know him forever I would have let his size and powerful demeanor intimidate me, but deep down under his massive appearance is a heart of a teddy bear, a pain in the ass teddy bear but a teddy bear none-the-less.

"Boys glad you made, I was scared that you would all be to tired to get out of your beds, what with this being the last weekend of summer." _My sentiments exactly coach._

"Nah, nah Coach we are always ready for anything," Emmett boomed.

"Only you Emmett, only you." Coach laughed.

"Whats got you so happy this morning Coach?"

"Emmett, my eldest daughter is finally home what could make a Dad any happier?" Coach beamed.

Oh yes the eldest Swan daughter who lived away with her Mom, we've always heard about her but never had the pleasure of meeting her.

"Nothing I guess Sir," Emmett answered thoughtfully. No offense to my older brother but he sometimes doesn't get when things are meant to be taken either seriously or literally, take now for instance.

Coach laughed and clapped Emmett on the back and they made their way through to the dining room. Team talks were held in the dining room seeing as there were almost 20 of us. When others started to arrive, Jasper and I made our way through too.

Coach had just announced that Jasper and I would share the Captaincy this year, much to Mike and Tyler annoyance. It was an honor but I'm glad I didn't have all the burden on my own. The tactics talk was beginning to get into full flow when we were interrupted by the sweetest sound. "Dad, you home?"

"I'm in the dining room, Bella." So this was the infamous daughter.

The door swung open and there stood an angel, and it was the same angel from the roadside earlier on. As her gaze surveyed the room and she took in her audience and her cheeks took a stunning pink color which was turning a deeper shade by the minute and also very cute.

"Bella this is the boys, boys this is Bella."

We all muttered version of hello, clearly I wasn't the only stunned by the beauty at the front.

"Hey," she replied.

"Did you enjoy your run Bells?"

"Yea it was fine, I didn't have a clue where I was going but it turned out alright."

"Good, you did stay away from the woods right?" Coach asked with a paternal air.

"Yes Dad, now I'm going up stairs, call if you need me. By the way where's Abby and Zoë?"

"Will do and they went to the supermarket, they should be back soon."

And with that she disappeared. I had never seen a beauty such as hers before and I'd be damned if I let her slip out of my hands. Emmett cleared his throat and we all went back to business, but my mind still stayed on the dazzling Bella.

* * *

Well what do you think? Let me know please!

Click on the blue box and tell me how you feel!

- Stephanie x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hello!

I would like to thank all you who have read the story so far, I hope you are enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

I'd like to give a huge shout out and thanks to **OhMyEdward472, RoGueSurfer, edwardluva234** and **the uncoordinated one** who kindly review my story and made my day!

Well anyway here's Chapter 3!

Enjoy and Happy Reading!

**DISCLAIMER** - I may be **A** Stephanie but I'm not **THE** Stephenie!

* * *

Chapter 3

BPOV

Once the embarrassment of this morning's earlier encounter with, what appears to be, the entire Forks Varsity Basketball Team had cooled down I began to make the finishing touches to my room. By hanging some posters and a few hundred of photos of my friends my room was finally beginning to feel like me.

During the afternoon, Zoë and I had a pleasant time of watching cartoons on cable. It appears her favorite show has changed from Fairy Odd Parents to Spongebob. I asked why and she said that Aiden said a talking sponge was way cooler than wish giving Godparents and she said she had to agree with that. Zoë is advanced for her years, she gives the air of a seven year old but really she just starts kindergarten on Monday. So after our cartoon marathon, we played dolls where I learnt that Barbie wasn't cool anymore but something called a Brat was. I know Barbie isn't that great with her discrimination to women's bodies but in my eyes she has the advantage over these dolls with excessively large heads.

All too soon Abby was asking us to start getting ready for the Cullens. So I bathed Zoë then had a quick shower myself, and when we were all clean and sitting in our bathrobes; we began picking outfits to wear. I had no clue how formal this dinner was, but from Zoë's explanation it was a pretty regular thing. So I called Abby for assistance.

"Yes Sweetie how can I help?"

"Abby is this dinner casual or dressy?"

"Bella I would say semi-casual. Really it's no big deal it's just a few friends of Charlie's and mine and their kids. Nothing to get worried about."

"I know I just wanna make a nice impression is all. You know to go along with my whole new beginnings philosophy."

"Oh ok, well lets just pick out little miss' outfit first then we'll get you and me sorted."

"Deal."

We picked out a cute shirt and a pair of jeans with flower embroidery for Zoë. Then on to mine and Abby's choices. Abby noted that most of my clothes were jeans, tour tees and hoodies which she joked were a little too casual for tonight. So we settled on a midnight blue shirt with a white camisole underneath, a pair of black skinny jeans and black flats. Which I only thankfully had because of Grace-less and her obsession of making me dress well in her opinion. Abby decision was something similar to my attire, but I a bit more Momsie. She chose a pair of chocolate brown slacks and a teal blouse.

I quickly dried my mane of hair, pulled on my clothes, brushed my teeth and grabbed my iphone; which set me all to go, I really a low maintenance type o' gal. Next I got Zoë dressed and put her almost dry curly hair into pigtails, which made her cuter; if that were possible.

Within 20 minutes we were all heading out to Abby's soccer Mom car. I was thankful that Abby had her Ford Galaxy, because being driven around in Charlie's Police Cruiser all the time would just be plain lame. My own car was being shipped up to Port Angeles sometime this week so I wouldn't have to rely too much on Dad and Abby to take me places, not that I had anywhere to go, but you know it just feels better having your own car and independence.

We were now on our way to the Cullen's so I thought it better be time that I warn Charlie about his boasting. Charlie always was and is proud of everything I do; I just don't like him using me as a conversation topic. I hate being the centre of attention in any shape or form, which I know is a little strange with me being a musician, but Charlie takes the proud Dad thing to the extreme. Of course if someone asked, I would politely reply but I'm not going to go around telling anyone and everyone what I do. Charlie promised he would hold off on the praise tonight which I thanked him for.

We soon arrived and as I set my eyes on the Cullen house or should I say mansion, the house was a beautiful 3 story Victorian white mansion. I unbuckled Zoë and she grabbed my hand and led me to the door where a group of angelically beautiful people stood.

Zoë dropped my hand and ran to greet a small boy around her age with blonde hair, who I assumed to be the famous Aiden that I've heard so much about since I got here.  
"Aiden this is Bella Bear." Aiden gave me a shy wave, which I replied to with a smile.

"Look now we're the same, we both have pretty older sisters." I blushed at that comment; she really has me in too high a regard. The surrounding adults all aww'd.

"Nice to meet you Aiden, I've heard a lot about you," I greeted.

"Really?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Yea," I said with a smile.

"Right, we'll go through and you lot can get acquainted," I caramel haired women said, while the parents made their way through with Zoë and Aiden in tow.

When Abby said kids I thought she meant well _kids_, these people in front of me must at least be in high school if not more.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen and I just know we are going to be great friends." A petite girl, with spiky raven hair and green eyes, beamed as she hugged me. Now normally I would have shied away from this intimate contact with well a perfect stranger but something about this girl and her enthusiasm just seemed so right. So I said "Nice to meet you too Alice, I'm Bella." As I hugged her back.

"Yay!" she squealed. Her nature reminded me a little of Grace. She began to lead me round the group and introducing them one by one. She started with a tall blonde boy with bright blue eyes, "This is Jasper Hale, he's my boyfriend." We both said a quick "Hey," to one another. Next I was positioned in front of a startling beauty with long legs that are more suited for an exciting Parisian catwalk than the gloomy sidewalks of Forks. She had bright blonde hair and the same bright blue eyes as Jasper. "This is Rosalie Hale. She's Jasper and Aiden's older sister." So this was the pretty sister of Aiden I was been paired too. Zoë definitely had me in too high a regard if she thought I was in Rosalie league. Yet again we both said "Hi" and smiled at one another. The next form I met was a large, well-built man; well you couldn't call him a boy he was too large for that. He a cheeky smile on his face and his green eyes were shining with amusement. "Hey, I'm Emmett. But I think we've already met before." When all I could do was give him a confused look, he burst out laughing and said "I was one of the boys in your dining room this morning, well along with these two here. I'm assistant coach to your Dad."

"Oh ok," was the depths of my reply.

Alice swiftly cut in and added, "This big lug here is my oldest brother and Rosalie's fiancée." And finally she turned me to face the last person I'd yet to meet. "And this is my other older brother Edward," When I set my eyes on the Greek god in front of me, my blush rose in my cheeks and I think I forgot to breathe. He had this crooked smile on his face that made his eyes dance, as well as my heart. He was perfect in every form of the word. He had beautiful bronze hair that was in a stylish disarray, his emerald green eyes were slowly pulling me in, so much so that I thought I was gonna drown. I quickly recovered and hid my blush behind my hair, took a long deep breath and said "Hello Edward," I know it wasn't exactly Shakespeare but at least it was coherent, and well what else could I say.

"Hello Bella" he replied and a tingle ran up my spine. He then took my hand and the moment the contact was made I felt a static jolt run up my arm like when you touch a supermarket trolley only this bolt didn't stop till it hit my heart. He quickly released my hand and I turned round to the others. It appears our little moment went thankfully unnoticed.

"Now that we all know who we are, let's get inside as dinner will be ready soon." Alice said.

Stepping inside the Cullen house was more amazing than the outside. Everything was beautifully decorated and coordinated to a tee. The house had a spacious and light feeling about it and as I was led to the dining room I noticed that the complete south wall of their home was glass.

As we entered the dining room, which was lovely shade of lemon, Zoë ran up to me and grabbed my legs.

"What wrong sunny?" I asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to hug you is all."

"Okay dokay that's fine with me." I said as I lifted her up into my embrace and followed on behind the Cullen and Hale kids.

"Aww, how cute." Alice sang. "You know she always talks about you. Its always Bella Bear this and Bella Bear that. She really looks up to you,"

The dining table was massive; well I guess it would have to be to accommodate 14 people. Alice led me to a chair that was between her and Zoë, and directly across from Edward. Great with I won't be able to look up all night without my face being a constant red color.

The adults soon joined us and I was introduced to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and Mr. and Mrs. Hale. The all insisted I call them by their first names, which were Carlisle, Esme, David and Caroline respectively.

Esme cooked a beautiful meal of roast chicken and all the trimmings and during dinner conversation flowed wonderfully. Charlie kept his promise and never mentioned my musical debuts. A few polite questions were asked about why I decided to move here, which I answered briefly before subtly moving the attention on to someone or something else.

After desert of peach cobbler and cream, Caroline suggested that us _kids_ head into the game room and get to know one another better. We all thanked Esme for the meal and Zoë swiftly grabbed my hand and was out of the door within a heartbeat.

The fact that Zoë knew her way around the Cullen house suggested that these dinner party's were extremely regular, so that meant I had definitely had more of these to come. Zoë pulled me into a blue room with had a multitude of electrical appliances as well as some kid friendly toys in the corner. Zoë sat me down in one of the many coaches then crawled into my lap. Shortly after the rest of the _kids_ came in.

"So Bella what you wanna do?" Alice asked.

"Erm … I don't mind, you lot choose."

"No, you're the guest. It's your choice." She insisted.

"Ok," I said as I glanced around the room I noticed a few different computer consoles but the Wii caught my eye. "How about we play the Wii?"

"Sweet!" Emmett sang. We all turned to look at him and he just held up his hands to say "what?" which I couldn't help but laugh at.

"Ok, what game do you wanna play?" asked Jasper. I'd noticed through my very short time here that Jasper was definitely the strong and silent type, so I took his speech as a sign of his expectance.

"Erm … what you got?"

Jasper began listing off names of games but only one took my fancy. "How about Guitar Hero III?"

"Awesome choice Bella!" Emmett sang again. "I swear I'm liking you more by the minute." His comment made me smile. I felt lucky that Charlie and Abby's friend's children were so welcoming, this was definitely an unexpected bonus to moving here.

"Aww Emmett who knew you could be sweet," Alice cooed.

"Ok, let's get our rock on!" Emmett boomed and we all burst out laughing.

During getting the Wii ready Zoë whispered to me that she was going to go join Aiden in their toy corner, and asked if that was that alright with me, which I nodded my head in firm assurance and gave her a big smile.

Rosalie who noticed our little conversation whispered to me "I think she thinks you're still not staying for good you know."

"Yea I do," I whispered back.

"Let the rocking commence!" Only Emmett could say that.

"Now Bella since you're the guest you get to go first but do you need anyone to show you how it's done?" Emmett wondered.

"Well I'm no pro but I think I know how it goes." With that said Emmett put the plastic guitar on me and asked me to pick my level and choice of song. I settled on medium, which got a chorus of _ooo's _from the boys, but the hard part was the song choice as I knew all of them and some of them were strong rock classics.

"Any requests?"

"How about Holiday in Cambodia?" Edward quickly suggested.

"Ah the Dead Kennedy's it is then." I think the fact that I knew the song startled Edward, I suppose I don't look like a girl who would know Punk from the 80's.

As the song started and the little intro played I got the timing in my head, so when it came for me to strike my notes I was ready. I got more and more into the song and slowly everything else faded apart from the music and me, which is pretty much what happens normally. And as I struck my last note around of applause started.

As my score of 100 flashed on screen, Emmett said "I didn't know we had a gamer on our hands here Jasper."

"Well done Bella you finally wiped Emmett and Jasper's names off of the top of that leader board." Rosalie smiled.

I took a seat and everyone began taking his or her turn. Gentle conversation started to ripple and Alice chatted passionately about clothes with Rosalie, which she tried to include me in until I explain shopping is a nightmare to be and fashion holds none of my interest. She was utterly shocked and said "But you're outfit says so much more." To which I said, "I didn't buy it my friend Grace did with whom you'd get on marvelously with." I would hate to see both Alice and Grace together shopping, the image of it is enough to terrify me for life.

Jasper then started talking to me about games, just because I had one good game of Guitar Hero doesn't mean I'm some awesome gamer, but thankfully basically living with Dex for 13 years has helped, which led to our discussion on the pros and cons of first person shooter games. During all this time Edward just sat and watched, occasionally adding his own opinion into play.

Slowly the Wii playing stopped and we all just sat around talking. It felt nice and comfortable, and that in itself was strange considering I just met them, but it was like we clicked.

I've learnt about my new friends. Such as Rosalie and Emmett are both 20 and they've been engaged since Emmett proposed at their Senior Prom, which I admit is very cute but I'm a little wary after what happened with my parents. However Emmett and Rose (as she told me to call her) are being very sensible and waiting till had they're college experience and sorted out their lives before they make it down the aisle. They both live here with Emmett's parents and go to the local college in Port Angeles. Rosalie is a majoring in Mechanical Engineering and hopes that some day she will own her own Auto-shop. I was surprised that someone with Rose's beauty would like to get down and dirty with cars but I guess that I should know that appearances are deceiving by now. Emmett is studying Nutrition and Fitness and is stuck between becoming a personal trainer or a Gym teacher.

The other three are all still in high school like me, Alice is a Junior and Jasper and Edward are Seniors. Jasper admits to being a history fanatic especially the Civil War, and he is still undecided to what he wants to do next year at college maybe a History major or possibly Psychology. Edward on the other hand said he had a lot of interests but nothing has grabbed him career wise yet, but hopefully by application time his mind will be settled. Unlike her boyfriend and brother Alice said she has known what she's wanted to study, which Fashion Design, since she's been knee high, to that Emmett joked, "Was that yesterday?" which earned him a slap round the head from Rose, a pillow to the face from Alice and a few chuckles from us. It was easy just to fit in with them, it was slightly too easy but I'm happy at least know some people before I start school tomorrow. Then Alice asked me what I planned to do, to which I said I still didn't know, which was a lie. I've known well since I was knee high like Alice. Music is my calling and I'll go wherever it takes me. Right now the plan is performance and composition at Juilliard, so I can play in professional orchestras throughout the world for a while. Then become either a Brass instructor or a high school Music teacher.

We started talking about school and the classes we'd be taking, I told them I didn't know if I got all mine yet. Another lie; but I wasn't ready to unleash the freaking genius side of me yet. Last year in Pheonix I was on an advanced program, which meant I got to sit AP classes of which I took four. So I've already got my qualifications for AP Maths, English, Spanish and History. Hence when the time came for picking my classes for Forks I followed suit, to which the Principal said had never been allowed. Usually in Forks you're allowed to take an AP class or two not four, however my Mom battled and won so this year I'm taking AP French, German, Music and Biology. There wasn't many to choose from hence the double languages but they are all subjects I know I'll enjoy and have a somewhat decent knowledge in already.

"How are you getting to school tomorrow Bella?" Alice asked

"Erm … not quite sure yet. My car is still in the process of being shipped up so probably Abby will drop me off."

"Oooo idea how about we come get you?" Alice sang.

"Oh Alice, don't put yourself to bother, I'm sure Abby will manage."

"No Bella it no bother at all. Please?"

"If you're sure then ok."

By this time Zoë had grown quite sleepy and crawled into my lap again, which Aiden copied but with Rose. I quietly hummed her lullaby and stroked her hair and soon she was almost asleep. We'd been talking a little longer when Abby and Charlie came through saying home time.

I carried Zoë and said farewell. Alice lunged me, and now sleeping Zoë, into a hug and said she'd be outside my house around 8:15 tomorrow morning for school.

During the car ride home all I could think about was a certain Mr. Cullen and his dazzling green eyes. Throughout the whole night they had been on me, causing the blush in my cheeks to make its constant appearance, and everytime he said my name a tingle ran up my spine just like it did when we were introduced. Everything about him ensnared me, his smell, his smile, his hair and most definitely his eyes. But I had noticed he was just as silent as I was if not more, maybe he had a secret too. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that we were outside our house before I knew it. So I carried Zoë to her bed, put on her pj's and tucked her in but she was already asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

I went into my room and checked my iphone. I thought it was odd that Grace hadn't been in contact but I realized I had 5 missed calls and about 22 texts. Oops I must have left it on silent. Oh well better call her now before she has a heart attack.

After apologizing about a million times, she finally calmed down and we discussed what each other had done that day. She seemed very interested about the dinner at the Cullens and I answered all her questions as best I could. However when a yawn interrupted her questioning she finally agreed to sign off. But before that could happen I had to promise to never leave my phone on silent ever again and to remember to text her my schedule tomorrow. To which I agreed, said bye and ended the call. I quickly brushed my teeth and pulled on my pj's and dreamt about a certain pair of emerald eyes and their gorgeous owner.

* * *

EPOV

Tonight not only did I get to know Bella a little better but also I think my besotted crush for her grew. Bella has produced so many new thoughts and feelings in me, that I no longer know up from down. She's definitely a mystery wrapped in an enigma with a huge question mark for a bow, but that only made me more desperate to understand her and her closed mind better.

From the first encounter with her this morning, my mind has been on her all day. The images of her were burned into my mind and whenever I closed my eyes she appeared. She was just so perfect and unlike anything I've ever seen before.

Before she arrived for dinner I gave myself a talking to, for all I know these feelings for Bella could purely just be physical. I hadn't even spoken to the girl yet and here I am getting in a state. But something deep down was telling me I knew better than that, the way she instantly enthralled me proved it.

What furthermore proved that Bella was something more was when Alice introduced me to her. The way she reacted to my smile with her beautiful tinted cheeks. The way she said my name, which caused me to melt on the inside. The way a spark ignited when I touched her hand and ran to my heart. And finally the fact that no one has ever made me feel this way, proved she was more. We would mean more. It was fate.

During dinner I found out hardly anything about Bella. I know the inside family joke about me being able to read minds; well if that were true then she must be the only one immune. As I never expected the very little she said about her self. She also always found a way to steer the conversation topic onto something or someone else, which is a skill I have never witnessed before. Although she may have uttered very few words, it was her eyes that spoke volumes. She expressed her enthusiasm for different things through her eyes, she may have not said she liked something but her eyes gave her away. I noted the topics to which her eyes flashed interest at, storing them away for hopefully a later conversation just between her and I.

I'm learning to always be surprised by Bella. Tonight I've been surprised on many occasions, from her performance on the Wii, to her knowledge of first person shooter games, which both will have gained her brownie points with Jasper. Also her ability to listen and make others feel special, especially with Rose as she has always had problems opening up to others but that never happened tonight. Her quiet enthusiasm and shy nature has definitely been an added bonus to our group dynamic. With all that in mind I still haven't found out much about the mystery that is Bella Swan.

My gaze had hardly left her face all evening, especially her eyes. I'd learnt more about her through them than anything she'd said tonight. I, like her, had barely spoken tonight, in hope that in my silence I wouldn't miss a thing about her.

When we mentioned school and the future Bella would simply pass an answer off about being undecided, but something in her eyes told me she was being all that honest. But I hope that in time she will come to trust us, if not me, with her secrets.

I did however learn that she was a Senior like me. So I am now looking forward to school, as I know she would at least be in one of my classes. Alice did me a huge favour without knowing it when she asked Bella to ride to school with us. I had contemplated asking exactly that in hopes of gain more time with her everyday. As every extra minute with Bella is a blessing, and hopefully during the time together I will get to make the same impression on her as she has made on me.

It was starting to get late when Zoë sleepily climbed into Bella's lap. I watched as Bella lovingly stroked Zoë's hair and hummed unfamiliar song that sounded like a lullaby. It was a beautiful sight, but I however was a little jealous that it wasn't me in her arms, and me producing those loving feelings in her.

Soon Bella left carrying Zoë and yet again I was slightly jealous but this time of my sister who had the courage and confidence to pull Bella in to a hug.

Once the Swans were on their way home, I decided to call it a night. My head was swimming with Bella, her eyes, her smile, her blush, and her fragrance. So as I closed my eyes and let sleep take over I knew there was nothing else but to dream about her too.

* * *

I've decided that I'm going to update regualarlly once maybe twice depending on how creative I'm feeling.

Also I have a favour to ask, I need some help naming Bella's band I mentioned in Chapter 2. So if you have any suggestions could you please send me them either in a review or PM me before Sunday the 20th then the following week I'll put all the suggestions into a poll so you can vote for your favorite!

Thanks for sticking with Home Coming!

Please click on the blue box and tell me how you feel!

- Stephanie x


End file.
